


Потанцуй со мной

by shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flaff, Ice Skating, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: «Я люблю тебя…» - это он подумал или произнес вслух? Неважно. «Я так люблю тебя…»Так больно. И сильно. И ярко. И тело звенит, поет в сильных руках.





	Потанцуй со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 12 серия. Между "медалью" и парным катанием на титрах

Мышцы словно звенели от приятной усталости. Бокал шампанского оказался очень кстати, но расслабиться до конца так и не удалось. Зудело внутри, назойливо, монотонно, не давая покоя. Не тревога, просто… что-то… Что-то, связанное с Виктором. Как будто в последний год причиной для тревог было что-то другое, пора бы уже и привыкнуть. Но сейчас хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что не так. Он не мог найти Виктора. Праздник шел своим чередом. И еще десять минут назад Юри видел Никифорова рядом с канадцем, а теперь он не мог найти знакомую платиновую макушку, как ни старался. Юри дал два круга по залу с веселящимися людьми прежде, чем до него дошло: Виктора нет ни в самом темном углу, ни у столика с напитками, ни в толпе репортеров, окруживших главную «звезду» — Юрия. На короткий миг полыхнула внутри обида и ушла, оставив после себя тревогу. Они же вроде все выяснили. И Юри даже не было стыдно за устроенную сцену с сидением у Виктора на коленях. Они действительно все решили, но, похоже, так считал только Юри. Иначе зачем Виктору сбегать с вечеринки, да еще и не предупредив об этом.

Юри вернул на столик пустой бокал и постарался слиться с толпой, став как можно незаметнее. У него была идея, где искать Виктора, но сейчас он надеялся, что ошибается. И что этот несносный тип просто перепил и отправился спать. Или просто подышать воздухом. Но Виктор был там, где и думал найти его Юри.

…Пробираться по погруженным в полумрак коридорам и переходам было задачей не из легких, но Юри словно вело что-то вперед. Может, предчувствие. А может, доносящаяся музыка или свет, который он заметил, подходя к ледовому дворцу. Но, чтобы это ни было, оно помогло сориентироваться в лабиринте кулис и найти нужную дверь.

…Виктор танцевал. В еле освещенном зале, под музыку телефона, он кружился в вихре искрящейся ледяной крошки, взмывал ввысь, летел, раскинув руки и казался существом не от мира сего. Сказочное создание, которое казалось таким далеким сейчас, что сердце щемило от восторга и странной сладкой боли. Пепельные волосы, тонкая фигура, длинные ноги, каждый жест так выразителен, что Юри восторженно замер, словно забыв, как дышать. Виктор, его Виктор.

— На него можно смотреть бесконечно, правда? — Юри не слышал, как открылась дверь, и кто-то вошел. Он не почувствовал и движения воздуха рядом. И даже знакомый голос, раздавшийся неожиданно, не заставил его вздрогнуть или отвести взгляд. Может, потому что это был Юрий. А может потому, что в голосе того пела та же глухая тоска и восхищение, что переполняли Юри сейчас.

— Правда, — почти беззвучно шепнул он, тяжело сглатывая.

— Он безупречен. Идеален, — Плисецкий шагнул вперед, становясь рядом с Юри. — Нам до него еще расти и расти.

— У тебя получится, — уверенно, без капли зависти или злости выдохнул Юри. — Если у кого-то это может получиться, то только у тебя.

— Мне есть к чему стремиться, правда? — Юрий хмыкнул. — В конце концов, каждый получил то, что хотел. Я — золото, ты — Виктора. И я даже не знаю, рад ли я такому итогу.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Юри повернулся к нему, недоуменно хмурясь.

— О том. Что если упустишь его… отпустишь — я лично из тебя котлету сделаю и своему коту скормлю, — Плисецкий поморщился и вдруг сунул ему в руки пару коньков. — Держи. Все за вас делать надо. Тупицы.

— А?.. — Юри сморгнул, но Юрий только закатил глаза, щелкнул его по лбу и растворился в темноте. Юри посмотрел на коньки в руках, повернулся к Виктору и вдруг улыбнулся. Странно, криво. Словно эмоций было слишком много, и все они не помещались в одном сердце. Может, пора разделить их на двоих?

… На лед Юри ступил так, словно готовился нырнуть в прорубь. Окунулся в сумрак, поймал ритм, вплелся, врос в танец Виктора. Незнакомый и такой понятный одновременно. Голубые глаза Никифорова на мгновение распахнулись в шоке, но Юри не дал ему и шанса для возражений. Вошел в его руки, прижался на миг всем телом, проведя ладонями по плечам, выдохнув в приоткрытые губы:  
— Потанцуй со мной.

Виктор усмехнулся уголком губ, заставив все мысли Юри смешаться, и обнял сильно, неумолимо, отпустив почти сразу:  
— Если будешь моей музыкой.

Сердце Юри пойманной птицей забилось где-то в горле, но тело все уже решило за него. Влившись в мелодию, став ею. Рука на плече, талии, поворот, поддержка, и вверх. А потом вниз, в сильные руки, которые не дадут упасть. Они танцевали под одну им слышимую музыку, синхронно, чувственно, предугадывая каждое следующее движение. Легкие касания, горячее дыхание, взгляд стремительно темнеющих глаз. И с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе. Словно притягивающиеся заряды. Взмах ресниц, пряди волос, ласкающие костяшки пальцев, скулы и приоткрытые губы. Хмель, дурман, наркотик. И напряжения в телах так много, что еще немного — и воздух между ними заискрит. Короткий вздох, скользящий взгляд — и мир сузился до края бортика и пьяных глаз напротив.

Юри не запомнил их самый первый поцелуй, это почти невинное касание губ. Только собственное удивление и сожаление после. Сейчас все было не так. Он целовал Виктора так, что от недостатка воздуха кружилась голова, но мало, ему было так мало ощущений, вкуса, всего того, что заставляло сердце биться в истерике где-то в солнечном сплетении. Виктор-Виктор-Витя… такой сладкий, горький, горячий, желанный, любимый. Как хорошо в его руках, как хочется большего. Юри цеплялся за рубашку, судорожно гладил плечи, не в силах ни разжать пальцы, ни отпустить губы. Словно умирающий от жажды, дорвавшийся до источника, он стонал непрерывно, бесстыдно, жарко, подставляясь под жадные лихорадочные поцелуи Виктора, целовал в ответ, оставляя следы на шее, плечах, заставляя ежиться от сладких и болезненных ощущений; запускал пальцы в платиновые волосы, собирал их в горсть, вынуждая открыться, довериться. Нет терпения, забыта осторожность. Сейчас и здесь им хватает ощущения обнаженной кожи груди и спины под пальцами; того острого и сладкого удовольствия, которое словно прошивало позвоночник, стоило только горячим и уже припухшим губам накрыть сосок, затвердевший от холодного воздуха катка. Юри был готов переломиться пополам, если это даст Виктору больше свободы, но тот уже все сделал сам.

Так откровенно. Доступно. Почти стыдно. Так хорошо и правильно. Спиной к бортику, обнимать ногами чужие бедра, чувствовать возбуждение и, потеряв голову, волной подаваться вперед, навстречу. И проклинать одежду, которой слишком много.

Это тоже танец — все то, что происходило между ними сейчас. И пусть синхронность нарушена, удовольствие и дрожь окупали это сполна. Юри никогда не был с мужчиной, но сомнений или страха не испытывал. Только жадность и нетерпение. К черту боль… к черту все.  
— Потанцуй со мной…

Больно. Хорошо. Правильно. Сорвавшийся с губ Виктора стон — почти благословение, а сам Виктор такой твердый, горячий, властный, настоящий. И голубые глаза горят от страсти и болезненной нежности. Так хорошо чувствовать его внутри. Подаваться навстречу, сходить вместе с ним с ума. Пусть это неловко, болезненно, и, наверное, нелепо — Юри было все равно. Он ловил дыхание, собирал выдохи и стоны с губ Виктора, пятнал следами его шею и плечи, словно стараясь врасти в него, став неотъемлемой частью, одним целым. Чтобы кипевшее внутри чувство стало общим, одним на двоих.

«Я люблю тебя…» — это он подумал или произнес вслух? Неважно. «Я так люблю тебя…»  
Так больно. И сильно. И ярко. И тело звенит, поет в сильных руках. Юри чувствовал себя пойманной бабочкой, он бился, погружаясь в накатывающее удовольствие, задыхался, кусая свои-чужие губы, и наконец вспыхнул, когда всего стало вдруг слишком много. В голове осталось только имя, в теле звенели счастье, боль и удовольствие, и Юри был согласен закончить жизнь сейчас, не приходя в сознание. Чувствуя, как разливается внутри чужое тепло, сжимая плечи еще сильнее и зарываясь мокрым от слез лицом в шею. Он плакал? Плевать…

Только все равно страшно. Страшно, что все испортил, что счастье станет болью. Нет стыда, лишь осознание того, как хорошо было и как хочется повторить.  
— Виктор… — этот хриплый голос принадлежит ему? — Витя…

На большее не хватало дыхания и смелости, но ведь не может все закончится здесь и сейчас? Не так.

Затекла спина, край бортика слишком жесткий, а опущенные ноги — слишком слабые. И как они умудрились оба удержаться на коньках? Реальность возвращалась так стремительно и неумолимо. Тянущей болью между ног, неприятным стягивающим ощущением на животе, холодом катка. Только Виктор в его руках был горячим, нереальным. Бесстыдно-обнаженным и все также желанным.

— Юри, — Виктор коснулся его подбородка, заставляя поднять голову и заглянуть в глаза. Уже снова светлые, сияющие и такие теплые. В этом взгляде хотелось искупаться, завернуться в него, как в мамину шаль. Юри выдохнул и подался вперед, накрывая припухшие губы своими, целуя. Почти нежно, все еще немного жадно, неумолимо. В последний раз провел языком по верхней, запоминая вкус и отстранился, то ли ожидая приговора, то ли собираясь с силами. Виктор усмехнулся, провел подушечкой пальца по скуле, заставив замереть от удовольствия, и негромко, почти на грани слышимости произнес:  
— Моя музыка…

Юри замер, а потом уткнулся лбом в его плечо, сотрясаясь то ли в смехе, то ли в плаче. Это не конец. Это только начало.


End file.
